We propose to create a web-based interactive version of "Family Matters," a SAMHSA Model Program developed by Dr. Karl Bauman and colleagues at the University of North Carolina School of Public Health with funding from the National Institute on Drug Abuse. The goal of "Family Matters" is to prevent alcohol and tobacco use by adolescents through a family-based intervention. Currently, "Family Matters" consists of four paper booklets and a health educator component delivered by telephone. Although the program is available without charge on the Internet at http://www.sph.unc.edu/familymatters/, it is not designed for Internet delivery and is primarily delivered in pdf format. A successful transfer of this program to the Internet could increase access to the program and assist in its dissemination. An Internet program has the potential to be a more cost effective and may prove more effective overall. Phase I will create a prototype of the web site webFamilyMatters.com, that transfers the four existing booklets to the Internet. Interactive features will be incorporated wherever possible in order to take full advantage of the capabilities of the Internet. The existing paper-based Health Educator Guidebook will be translated into an interactive online guide for health educators who want to utilize either the new web delivery version of "Family Matters" or the existing paper-based solution. Phase I will include an initial series of usability studies with parents and children aged 12 to14. A two-month usability and satisfaction study will follow involving 30 parent and child pairs. The study will assess the usability of the prototype web site and target audience satisfaction with the technology transfer. In Phase II the site will be refined, the training experience further improved, and the interactive tools enhanced. A comprehensive evaluation will be conducted to compare the effectiveness of the online program to the current paper-based version.